


just for you

by cumminglashton



Series: Goretober [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Boys In Love, Gay, Gore, Guts - Freeform, M/M, Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminglashton/pseuds/cumminglashton
Summary: Now, here they were, with Tyler excitedly playing around with the boy’s guts, hand shoved deep inside his bloody stomach.
---day five: guts
please read tags!!this is part of goretober





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i thought fuck it and decided to just a write a really short thing cause i just wanted to be caught up. sorry it's so short but i didnt have a good idea for this one anyway

    “They’re s’cute, Joshie,” Tyler said, reaching into their victim’s body and pulling out a pink, slick organ.

    That night, Josh wanted to do something nice for Tyler, wanted to get him a gift to let him know that Josh loved him. It was simple really, he went to a nearby club, picked out a pretty boy that he  _ knew _ Tyler would adore, and then got him drunk. And Josh, being the gentleman he is, offered to drive him home, instead taking him to their house where he was locked up tight in the basement.

    Now, here they were, with Tyler excitedly playing around with the boy’s guts, hand shoved deep inside his bloody stomach. Intestines flopped out of the gash, hanging over his body and swinging below the side of the table. Wet sounds filled the room with each shift of Tyler’s hand in the boy’s body, his eyes lighting up whenever he felt something particularly nice.

    After they had their fun, they bagged up the body, threw it down the nearby river, and went home, bloody hands held together and eyes filled with post-murder love.

**Author's Note:**

> now ill only be posting once a day (but im an unreliable shit) so look out fr that.


End file.
